Private Dancer
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Gil gets a suprise on his anniversary... Sucky summary I know.


Hey guys. New one shot from me. Be warned... It's SUPER M rated... Enjoy!

* * *

Gil Grissom sighed in frustration as he pulled his kit from the Denali and crossed the parking lot. This was his night off, not to mention his anniversary; he was supposed to be at home with his wife. Instead he was at a crime scene. Warrick had called, apologising before stating that everyone else was tapped out and that he was needed to work a 419 at the French Palace.

Loud music and smoke assaulted his senses as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. A small smile danced across his lips as he remembered the first time he'd been called to a scene here, the night they'd first met.

He nodded a greeting to Jim Brass as he approached.

"Body's in back," the detective stated, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to the row of VIP booths.

"David here yet?" Grissom replied, glancing past the podiums and half naked women to the room, the yellow crime scene tape a stark contrast against the black door.

"En route."

"I'll head in and process the room til he gets here." He was already moving as he spoke.

Brass grinned at his friend's retreating back before turning on his heel and leaving the club.

*

Gil ducked under the tape and stepped into the room, shutting the door and effectively blocking out the noise from the rest of the club. Pulling out his flashlight, he pressed the switch. Once, twice, but nothing happened. He frowned, setting his case on the floor and surveying the interior. Though the room was dimly lit, he could make out the shape of a couch against the wall to his right, as well as a pole to his left.

His frown deepened. The one thing he couldn't make out was the body.

He turned, intent on heading back out into the club and asking Jim what the hell was going on, when a switch was flicked, bathing the room in a deep red glow. Music began to play, a slow, sensual beat resonating in his ears. Gil spun round at the sound of footsteps, but before he could react he felt himself being shoved. He landed with a thud on the couch and was about to stand and retrieve his gun from his kit when a husky voice stopped him.

"Don't move."

Gil raised his head, his eyes coming to rest on the pole in front of him, which was now highlighted by a red spotlight. He sat frozen as a long, slender leg appeared, the foot encased in black 4 inch strappy heels, and wrapped itself around the metal pole. He gulped audibly as an arm came in to view, its hand suggestively caressing the length of the pole.

_This is insane,_ Gil thought as he opened his mouth to speak. The words died on his lips however, and his eye widened as the foot fell to the floor at the same time as the hand tightened around the metal and the figure came forward into the light.

She leaned against the pole, a short purple dress clinging tightly to her perfect body, hugging every curve like a second skin. Her long strawberry blonde hair was swept up, her bangs falling slightly over one of her piercing blue eyes that locked with his across the room.

"Cath?" His voice came out as a breathy whisper. "W… what are you doing here?"

The corner of her mouth turned up into a sexy smirk as she stepped gracefully down from the small platform and walked slowly towards him, her hips swaying with every step she took. "There was a DB." Catherine stopped in front of him, smiling and shaking her head.

"Jim…"

"Knew. He was only too happy to help," she replied, moving to stand between his legs and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"But…" She put her fingers over his mouth, silencing him.

"Enough talking. Ted said the room's ours for as long as we need it. I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. Now sit back…" Catherine paused, bending over and pushing him until his back hit the couch, allowing him a generous peak at her cleavage before she kissed him softly then straightened. "… And enjoy the show."

She reached up and removed the clip from her hair, sending the strawberry blonde locks cascading over her shoulders. Catherine tossed it at Gil, winked, then strutted back towards the pole.

Gil sat back and unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes never leaving her form as she approached the pole. The song changed as Catherine stepped onto the platform, gripping the metal with her right hand. She began to slowly circle the pole, putting an extra sway in her hips as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was certain Gil would enjoy it but still, it had been a while since she'd done this last; she was feeling a twinge of performance anxiety. Halfway round she jumped a little, using both hands to pull herself upwards. Locking one leg around the pole she leaned back, releasing one hand and letting the momentum of her jump spin her body round until she landed softly on the floor.

Sliding up against the metal until she was standing again, Catherine shot a glance in Gil's direction, accompanied by a sexy smile before repeating her previous move.

Swaying her hips gently in time to the beat of the music, she ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts lightly before grasping the zip at the back of her dress, sliding it down slowly.

Across the room, Gil's eye darkened as he watched her slide the straps down her arms, then shake her body slightly so the dress fell away and pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in just a matching purple bra and thong. He felt his pants tighten as she turned away from him, giving him an ample view of her tush.

Encouraged by Gil's obvious arousal, Catherine approached the pole again. She gracefully performed some simple moves around it, her body easily remembering skills she'd long stopped using.

She paused briefly, taking a deep breath as she prepared to attempt what had once been her 'signature move'. She gripped the pole and pulled herself up, praying she didn't slip and break her neck. Once she was high enough she took another breath, leaning back slightly and swinging her legs up, wrapping them tightly around the metal of the pole above her hands. Exhaling, she released her hands and lowered herself until she was hanging upside down, her hair falling beneath her.

Locking eyes with Gil, she relaxed her thighs slightly, slowly sliding down the length of the pole until she was lying on her back on the platform. She tilted her head back, her strawberry blonde tresses dangling over the edge, maintaining eye contact with her husband as she untangled her legs and rolled onto her stomach.

Raising herself onto her hands and knees she began crawling across the floor towards him, pausing when she reached his feet. She heard Gil's sharp intake of breath as she placed her palms on his thighs and pulled herself to her feet, moving to stand over his legs. She leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of his head, then lowered herself to perch on his lap. Catherine brought her lips to his ear, rolling her hips and smiling at the moan he produced when she came into contact with his throbbing erection.

"Enjoying the show?" she whispered, her hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of his neck as she continued to grind herself against him. Gil could only nod as she kissed and nibbled a trail along his neck to his jaw, pressing a small kiss to his chin then pulled back. The rhythm of her hips never faltered as she reached behind her and undid the clasp on her bra, her breasts falling free as she removed it and let it drop onto the couch next to them. Instinctively he brought his hands up to cup them but she grasped his wrists.

"No touching the dancers," she teased, laughing softly at his groaned response. Her fingers danced a trail up his arms to his shoulders, running over his chest and opening the buttons on his shirt.

Gil gasped when she came into contact with his heated skin, then moaned loudly as she pressed an open mouthed kiss above his heart.

"Cath," he moaned and she leaned back, smiling and linking her hands behind his neck before pulling his head to hers.

Their mouths met in a ferocious kiss, tongues duelling in frenzied exploration. Gil ran his hands over her back then cupped her tush, squeezing roughly and pulling her closer to him, grinding against her and making her gasp into the kiss. Catherine's nimble fingers made short work of his belt and zip, yanking down his pants and boxers to free his painfully hard cock.

His lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking his way down to her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as his mouth closed around one of her nipples, teeth scraping lightly before his tongue soothed and teased.

She reached down to stroke him as he repeated the process on her other breast, causing him to buck against her hand.

"Jesus!" He hissed, sliding his fingers beneath the sodden material of her thong, tracing her wet opening then pressing his thumb against her clit. She gasped and ground against his hand.

"Gil," she breathed. "I need you now."

He pulled her panties aside as she rose up onto her knees, positioning the tip of his thick member against her centre. She lowered herself at the same time as he thrust up, burying him deep inside her.

Gil groaned at the feeling of her inner muscles dancing around his cock. After a moment she began to move, resting her hands on his shoulders and she rolled her hips.

"God you feel so good," he moaned, squeezing her ass as he thrust hard and fast into her.

Their collective panting and groans drowned out the soft music as their movements became more frantic.

Suddenly Catherine paused, leaning back and lifting her left leg to rest on his shoulder. Gil's grip tightened on her hips and both moaned loudly at the change in angle and depth as he slid even deeper inside her. He pulled her towards him as he started to thrust again, setting up a rhythm that she soon began to match. The force of their movements caused her breasts to bounce, and Gil couldn't resist leaning down and capturing one in his mouth, nibbling and sucking at the tender flesh.

"God Gil I'm close."

He could feel his own end approaching rapidly so, supporting her back with one arm, he brought his hand round to play with her clit, squeezing it gently in time with every stroke of his cock inside her.

Before long she was crying out his name as her walls clenched around him, triggering his own release into her as her juices slid down and coated his thighs. He sat back panting, her leg dropping back down onto the couch before she rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply as her heart rate returned to normal.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Gil pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him. Her movement cause his deflated member to slip out of her, and both groaned softly at the loss.

"So," she breathed, shifting to look up at him. "Did you enjoy you anniversary present?" He closed his eyes and moaned, causing her to giggle.

"Sweetheart, you were amazing," he replied, kissing her tenderly and running his fingers through her hair.

There was a moments pause before he spoke again.

"How would you feel about getting one of those things in our bedroom?"

A sexy smile spread across her face as she leant forward.

"I'm sure I could be persuaded," she whispered, then captured his lips with her own.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know :D  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
